1. Field of Industrial Use
The present device relates to a wall clock.
2. Prior Art
The conventional wall clock is constructed such that when it is hung on a wall or the like, a dial is fixed within a clock frame and two hands respectively fixed to their shafts extending from a timepiece movement behind the dial are rotated on the front surface of the dial, thereby displaying time.
The conventional wall clock of the above construction is excellent for display in time, but lacks interest of design because it has only a single lacks dial with hour and minute hands thereof rotating concentrically.